Dance in the Dark
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: When shadow meets darkness, the two dance a dance of a forbidden kind. KyouyaxNekozawa. Companion fic to "The Shadow King and the Dark Prince." M for a reason.


Warning: Explicit malexmale sex, some language

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran

Authoress Note: This is a companion to the fic "The Shadow King and the Dark Prince," but it's just porn, so you don't need to read it to understand what is going on. The smut isn't one of my bests, but oh well. I hope you enjoy.

- - - o0o - - -

"You might regret this."

"I don't care."

"Are you positive?"

"Absolutely."

Kyouya couldn't deny the other much longer, especially not in such proximity. He licked his lips.

"Alright."

Nekozawa smiled devilishly and backed up so he could pull off his cloak and wig (the room was shrouded in dim candle light like last time) and turned around to sit on the bed. Then, to Kyouya's surprise, he wasted no time and pulled off his thin, long-sleeve black shirt that was underneath his cloak.

Nekozawa was incredibly pale, like he had said he was. His skin was smooth and white, the only disruption being his light pink nipples and the light blonde curly hair below his naval. He was also thin, thinner than one would think because of the bulk of his cloak. He almost tottered over the line of being too thin, looking beautiful in an untouchable sort of way, like he would break if you squeezed him too hard.

Nekozawa's face was flushed as he looked at Kyouya, which was the only way Kyouya could tell he was nervous, as he asked, "Well?"

Kyouya realized what the other was waiting for and smirked, shaking his head. "You're so impatient."

He discarded his glasses on a bedside table, shrugged of his blazer, and pulled his button-down shirt over his head, leaving him equally shirtless as the other. Then he advanced to the blonde, bending down to cup his face and stealing him in a kiss. Nekozawa groaned, his own hands going to Kyouya's bare waist (the brunet shivered, electricity sparking at the unaccustomed, but welcomed touch) and Kyouya's tongue was slick and hot against the other's.

All of the restrained passion that had been plaguing them for the past several weeks flooded through them and it was invigorating—and slightly terrifying—for them to know that everything they've ever wanted to do, to touch and kiss, was right there.

Nekozawa wrapped his arms around Kyouya's broad shoulders, his legs around his hips, and pulled him down to the bed, where Kyouya lay on top of the blonde, their lips still clashing hotly.

Skin against skin and both of them shivered at the unexpected intimacy of it all. Nekozawa definitely felt his jeans tightening with Kyouya's body pressed so closely against his and he gasped when Kyouya seemed to realize this, experimentally rocking their hips together.

Nekozawa suddenly couldn't fathom why it took them so long to try this. So they kissed and kissed and ground together as each of them gradually became fully hard, their pants becoming unbearably, unbelievably, tight.

Kyouya broke the kiss and trailed his lips to the blonde's ear, tugging with his teeth and licking as their hips pressed together more frantically, their erections grinding.

Then, suddenly, Kyouya sat up, not ceasing his movement.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" Kyouya asked quietly, out of nowhere, as he slowly ran a finger down the blonde's torso.

Nekozawa was breathing heavily, his pink lips slightly swollen, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded with lust. His pink nipples had hardened into nubs and he squeezed a handful of sheets every time his arousal was ground against. He stared up at Kyouya, curious.

"No…"

Nekozawa's hips arched up when Kyouya's finger circled around his navel before going lower, brushing against the hairs there and his waistband. Kyouya, to the other's slight disappointment, stopped grinding, and got off to sit on his knees between the other's legs.

"You are." His finger traced over the blonde's zipper, clearly outlining the boy's cock and Nekozawa arched up his hips again with a small noise in the back of his throat.

Kyouya smirked. "You're really new to this, aren't you?"

Nekozawa flushed and nodded as his pants were unzipped, and Kyouya's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Y-yeah." Nekozawa swallowed to get his voice back, "Yes, more than anything."

Kyouya studied him wordlessly, before sliding down the older boy's jeans and boxers enough to free his erection. Nekozawa sucked in breath at the sudden cool air hitting his manhood and then groaned when Kyouya wrapped his hand around it. His hand was warm and smooth, slightly larger than Nekozawa's own and he gasped when he felt the other's thumb smear some of the wetness around his cock head.

"G-god," he muttered as the other began to stroke him, to move his hand in ways that should've been illegal. He felt his whole body heating up, flushing, and he groaned at the warmth gushing below his waist.

Kyouya looked up. "You like that?"

"Yeah," the blonde breathed.

"I can assume you've never touched anyone else before, right?"

Nekozawa wet his lips and nodded, his mind too clouded with lust to see where the conversation was going.

"Sit up," Kyouya commanded taking his hand off of Nekozawa's cock and unzipping his own trousers. Nekozawa flushed, realizing where this was going, but sat up anyway and watched Kyouya shrug down his own underwear, revealing his own cock, thick and wanting. His eyes, smoldering grey, flickered up at Nekozawa's expectantly.

Hesitantly, the blonde reached out and grasped the other's manhood. His brow furrowed at the foreign feeling of stroking a cock that wasn't his own, but he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on a little.

Kyouya quickly rewrapped his hand around Nekozawa's as he muttered, "Tighten your hand a little."

Nekozawa did, but it was difficult to concentrate on what he was doing, let alone the strangeness of the different feel in his hand, with his own erection being stroked and pumped with Kyouya's quite nimble fingers from playing violin.

Kyouya sighed in contentment and leaned in to brush his lips against the other's, only it was much hotter, both of them burning up equally. Nekozawa felt he could have cum right then and there and almost did when Kyouya's hand trailed down to cup his sac as he murmured, "What do you want me to do?"

What did Nekozawa want Kyouya to do? What didn't he want the boy to do? He lost his breath for a moment when his balls were rubbed lightly and he had to swallow before speaking.

"Um, what do you want to do?"

Kyouya drew the other in for a long, deep kiss and his voice was low and husky with want when he spoke again.

"I want to fuck you," he said honestly against Nekozawa's lips, making the blonde feel his stomach drop and his cock throb painfully at the same time.

"Okay, then," he looked up at Kyouya's eyes, still filled to the brim with lust, and felt a shiver go through him. "We…we can do that."

Kyouya smiled lightly and cupped the boy's face to kiss him on the forehead and cheeks before telling him to lie down at the head of the bed. Kyouya followed him shortly, and once there, he rid the other of his jeans and boxers, leaving the blonde completely nude beneath him.

Nekozawa flushed, his thighs coming together shyly, despite what they just did. Kyouya admired the other briefly, his pale skin, his hard pink nipples and swollen prick, before straddling him and taking advantage to kiss his neck. He gently ran his hot, moist tongue along the other's reddening neck, slowing down as he got to his desired destination at the nape.

"Mmm," Nekozawa groaned, feeling unimaginable want coursing through him. "Bite me a little."

There was a pause. Kyouya looked at the other. "Pardon?"

Nekozawa flushed, not expecting the request to get such attention. "I-I like it when you're a little rough." He paused and looked away. "Don't make it weird."

"It's not weird; I just wasn't expecting something like that from you. What else do you like?"

If at all possible the blonde's flush grew darker. "I, um, I like my nipples to be played with."

Kyouya smirked a little and brought his hand up to do just that, his thumb flicking over the hard nub. He was very rewarded when the blonde gasped.

"Do you do that to yourself?"

Nekozawa shut his eyes, partially from pleasure, from feeling his cock throb, and partially because of embarrassment. He felt Kyouya's fingers twist and rub his nipples and he tried his best to not arch into it as he admitted, "Y-yeah."

A chill went down the brunet's spine at the admission. He imagined Nekozawa on his back, looking lovely and red, pinching his own nipples as he touched himself and Kyouya felt his cock twitch hard. Without a second thought, he bit down on the junction of the blonde's neck, hard enough to bruise, but not hard enough to break the skin and Nekozawa nearly lost it. His blood was on fire, and Kyouya was hitting the right spot.

The brunet kissed the spot he bit and murmured hotly against his skin, "What else do you do to yourself?"

It was so hot, the blonde could scarcely breathe. "I…I jack off…and stuff…"

More twisting of nipples, another gasp.

"And stuff?"

Nekozawa bit his lip, still feeling most of the embarrassment. "…I finger myself too."

Everything stopped. Kyouya looked at the other, some sort of awe mixed in with arousal and Nekozawa squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze.

Kyouya wasn't even sure how to form a coherent response to that, so overcome with want. His erection was painfully swollen at the image (and what an amazing image it was) and his skin flushed hotter. It was like he short-circuited and all the remaining blood in his brain flew down south.

"Do you have anything we can use for lube?" Was the first thing he asked. Nekozawa blinked, surprised.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, it's in the drawer."

Kyouya got off and went to the drawer in question, not without finally ridding himself of his trousers. He reached in and was surprised to find a tube of actual lubricant. He quickly rejoined the other, squatting between the blonde's spread legs.

"Can you show me, please?"

Nekozawa stared, confused for a moment, and then the realization of what Kyouya was talking about—that the brunet wanted to see him finger himself—hit him and his blush deepened. He bit his lip, embarrassed, but wanting to please the other, he nodded.

"Okay." Nekozawa was handed the lube and quickly spread some of it on his fingers.

"How many fingers can you fit?"

The blonde looked up, his flush still very prominent. "You ask such embarrassing questions," he muttered, avoiding eye contact at the other's expecting gaze.

There was a pregnant pause.

"…three…"

Kyouya felt the air get sucked out of him at the answer. His veins were filled with fire and want and his cock had already begun leaking out precum.

He watched in silence as Nekozawa took the initiative and brought his knees to his chest, allowing Kyouya to see a hint of his tiny, hidden hole. It was light pink, like his nipples and lips, and Nekozawa danced a slick finger around the puckered opening, before inserting itself inside and Kyouya found he could not look away, fascinated. The finger was slowly pushed all the way in and didn't stop until it was knuckle deep and Kyouya almost groaned at such a sight.

Another finger was added, then a third one, and they all began to push in and out, Nekozawa whimpering from pleasure, his cock leaking precum on his stomach. Kyouya watched, transfixed, and he licked his lips, unbelievably turned on. Then he finally looked up at him, admired his deeply flushed face and swollen lips. Sapphire, half-lidded eyes stared at Kyouya and the brunet looked down again at the three fingers pumping themselves in and out of the boy's body, and he was suddenly hit with an idea.

He grabbed the discarded lube and said, "I'd like to try something. Tell me to stop if it becomes uncomfortable."

All the blonde could manage was a nod, with his fingers still working so adamantly and Kyouya spread some of the lubricant on his own digits. He pressed a finger against the other's entrance, as the blonde stopped his own hand movements, curious.

The finger was slowly pressed in, accumulating to the already present three and Nekozawa gasped. The feeling was foreign at the very least, and it was a little tight, stretching him further than he had ever tried before, but he didn't mind the increase in fullness. He bit his lip from mostly arousal when the finger made it to the knuckle.

It moved, making room, brushing against Nekozawa's own fingers (the blonde swore electricity sparked between their hands), but Kyouya wasn't done yet. He pushed another finger in, his middle, joining the four slick fingers already inside of Nekozawa. It hurt, but the blonde was increasingly turned on by the fullness and the there-ness of the fingers, stretching him wider. He bit his lip, trying to push down on them, but then, he felt another teasing brush against his hole.

There was _another_ finger, slowly edging its way inside and it hurt, it was beginning to really hurt, and Nekozawa was thinking of telling the other to stop, but then the fingers _moved_ and the pain was defeated by pleasure.

There were six fingers inside of him; god, why did that thought make him feel so hot?

Once he found the rhythm, Nekozawa moved his fingers in time with Kyouya's, the burn still present but dissipating as his hole loosened to the stretching. He groaned, feeling part of himself lose control when the searching fingers inside of him brushed against that spot that made the lights go off behind his eyelids. He had to use everything in his power to stop from coming right there.

"Are you okay?" There was another jab, directly at his prostate, and Nekozawa tried to push down on the fingers again, to get more depth and another hit against his sweet spot, and—he gasped—there it was again.

"I think…god…I think I'm about to...c-come," he tried not to groan, another hit against that place and he was ridiculously close.

"Go ahead," Kyouya breathed, "don't hold back."

The brunet used his other hand to wrap around the other's cock and Nekozawa moaned, the rhythm of his own fingers faulting. There was another direct jab and Kyouya did this weird flick of his wrist and all of a sudden, the blonde came. His cum shot across his stomach and Kyouya's hand, and the blonde gasped for breath at the end of it all. He flushed once he realized what he had just done and removed his fingers, embarrassed.

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize. You should be relaxed enough now." Kyouya also removed his fingers and lifted the blonde's legs to rest on his shoulders as he aligned himself. He looked up at the blonde, serious.

"You know, once I do this, there's no turning back."

Nekozawa sighed, feeling the heat of Kyouya near him. "I know."

"Are you still certain about this?"

The blonde smiled a little. "Absolutely. I still want you more than anything right now."

Kyouya nodded, "As long as you're sure."

"I am."

With little preamble, Kyouya slowly began to push in through the still tight—the blonde was tighter than he had realized—rings of muscle and Nekozawa clenched his eyes shut as the pain began to set in. Kyouya was thick, very thick, and he was sliding in deeper than Nekozawa's fingers had ever reached, sliding in with effort because the boy's body was so tight. He was filling the blonde to the very brim, stretching him further than he had ever been stretched and when Kyouya finally stopped, a slow burn developed at the base of his spine. It felt like the combination of Kyouya's length and girth was going to split him in two.

"G-_god_," Nekozawa breathed. Even with all the preparation, it still hurt; he could still feel the pain over the underlying courses of pleasure. Kyouya was burning up inside of him and he was so _full_.

Nekozawa felt kisses all over his cheeks, and lips as the brunet muttered, "I know; I'm sorry," before taking his hand.

"If it's too much, I can pull out."

Nekozawa shook his head, "No, just…give me a minute."

Kyouya kissed him again and the blonde was extremely grateful.

They stayed still for a little while, the only exception being Kyouya's slight movement of his hips to alleviate some of the pressure. And the only sound was both of their harsh breathing, Nekozawa from pain, Kyouya from pleasure, and it was still so incredibly hot, they were so close together. Nekozawa felt like he could feel the other's heartbeat.

Slowly, eventually, the pain began to dissipate while Kyouya became bolder in the movements of his hips and blonde slowly grew fully erect again. He was still only inching in and out, but then he brushed against that spot that all but defeated any pain. Nekozawa clamped down on Kyouya's hand and groaned, eager to feel that again. Kyouya smirked and became even bolder, slowly pulling out, then pushing back in, directed at that spot, working up a slow rhythm. It was like a slow and steady machine was fucking Nekozawa, and as the pleasure built up, the more the blonde lost it.

Kyouya was still arched over him, still kissing everywhere. He bit down hard on the blonde's shoulder and Nekozawa groaned, wrapping his arms around the other's back and the pace began to slowly increase.

"Mmm, god…" the blonde moaned, because it was so hot again, but it was a different type of hot. It was a hot that threatened to consume them both with each and every thrust, with every puff of warm breath ghosting against his neck, and with every cry of want. Kyouya was thrusting in so deep it was sending Nekozawa into a frenzy, every brush against that spot inside of him sent another electric shock stronger than the last. He was pretty incoherent, mouth slacked open, eyes dazed, by the time Kyouya thrust directly into that place.

He felt unimaginable pleasure course through him and all he knew was that he wanted—needed more.

Kyouya seemed like he was losing it a little too, the way beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, how he gasped into the blonde's ear, "You're so beautiful right now."

Nekozawa groaned in response, and dug his nails into the younger teen's back, arching into the other as though the closer they were, the more likely it was that they would become one entity.

But he still wanted, needed, absolutely more.

"Please," he gasped, punctuated by a deep thrust, "m-more. I need—"

He was cut off with a cry from a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. He trembled with pleasure, and his cock was pressed hard against his stomach, leaking precum. Another hard thrust, he felt himself get closer to the edge.

"What do you want? Tell me."

Nekozawa swallowed, trying to get his bearings straight, and told the other in broken sentences, "I want…need…hard—oh god—harder, please…"

The other nodded breathlessly and without warning, pulled out completely. The blonde frowned at the sudden loss of heat and pleasure when, suddenly, he was pulled onto his side, with one leg still resting on Kyouya's shoulder, then Kyouya entered him again, using the leverage of his leg to get in deeper than before. It seemed like he was angled directly at that spot.

Nekozawa quickly lost it within the first few couple of thrusts. He mouth was open and vacant, and the only thing coming out, besides drool, was a half-moaned gibberish in a mix of Russian and Japanese, with the Japanese becoming less and less frequent. If Kyouya knew what he was saying, he probably could have come right there, as the words became dirtier and more nonsensical.

But Kyouya did know that he was going to be close soon, the tightness and heat finally getting to him. Perhaps not as close as the other, but he was getting there and he needed to hurry.

His hips sped up, the hard thrusts becoming more savage, and Nekozawa clenched his eyes shut and held on to the bed sheets, so close it hurt. His body shook down to his bones and his Russian had turned into a moaned mantra of, "Ya tebya lyublyu, ya tebya lyublyu."

_I love you, I love you._

Both of them groaned when the blonde came, Kyouya from feeling the boy's body tighten around him, and Nekozawa from the euphoria shooting from his brain to his toes. His cum spurted out against his stomach and bed sheets, and he rode the wave of pleasure while Kyouya continued to fuck him.

A minute or two later, Kyouya came hard into the other's tight passage, and didn't stop thrusting then until he was completely soft inside the other, milking out his orgasm for all it was worth.

With a satisfied sigh, he pulled out and let Nekozawa's leg back down. The other made some undistinguishable noise into his pillow, and Kyouya got up to retrieve his glasses from the bed stand.

"We still have to clean up, you know?" He reminded the other, who felt like a continuous glob of jelly.

"I'm exhausted," was the muffled reply from the pillow. "Need sleep."

"You'll regret that once you wake up with the sheet stuck to you. Come on," he patted the blonde's thigh from where he was standing. "Let's get you clean."

Nekozawa still didn't budge from his pillow. "I don't think I can walk. Or move, for that matter."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic. I'll carry you if you need me to."

"…Okay."

With a small shake of his head, Kyouya pulled the other over before picking him up, bridal style. Even though this was the second time he had carried the other, he was still somewhat surprised by how light the other was. His height probably contributed to that a little, but still.

He looked at the blonde, who had closed his eyes, nestling against his broad chest. He probably was incredibly exhausted. It was his first time, Kyouya reminded himself, and he had orgasmed twice.

When they entered the bathroom, Kyouya set the other down on the edge of the tub (who winced at the action) while he hunted for a few objects. First was the wash cloth, which he dampened with warm water and then cleaned the semen off of the other's stomach and chest. When he ran the cloth over the other's cock, he made some pleased noise in the back of his throat as his face flushed. Kyouya once again shook his head.

"You're such a nympho."

The other didn't respond, other than his face darkening in color.

Once Kyouya was done with that, he reached for two aspirin and a glass, which he filled with water and handed to the other.

"You're probably going to be sore later on, so it's best to get ahead of the pain."

Nekozawa nodded and took the medicine without question. He was still extremely tired, liable to nod off at any moment.

"You know," he began quietly, somewhat slurred, "I think we might have to tell my parents about this. I can't think of anything to tell them if they see I can't sit down tomorrow."

Kyouya paused and thought about it. "Tell them you slipped on the stairs."

"Okay." Nekozawa wasn't sure if he would remember that, but he kind of didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to sleep.

Kyouya seemed to realize this and muttered, "Alright, let's go," before picking the blonde up again and moving him back to his bed. He tore off the sheets that were messy, lay down next to him and put his arms around the blonde's skinny waist, burying his nose into the other's back. He wouldn't normally be so affectionate, but he could tell the other was knocked out, and he felt a strange urge, during the sex and after, to hold onto him and never let go.

It was a strange feeling, warmth bubbling in his stomach and it produced an urge to protect, to be apart of. Kyouya didn't know what it was, but, as the exhaustion finally caught up to him, and his eyes closed, he thought it felt rather nice.


End file.
